jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
What Did You Expect?!
| image= | tag= | author=Benjamin McCrillis | language= | rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=5 | words= | pub_date=August 12th, 1998 | update=May 2nd, 1999 | current_status= }} What Did You Expect?! is written by Benjamin McCrillis and began online publication on August 12th, 1998.Post at FFML It was completed on May 2nd, 1999.Post at FFML Description Plot :''Please note that only the Ranma ½ material is described here. 1 A party is taking place one evening at the Tendo Dojo and Kasumi Tendo goes outside to see if Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki would like a drink. The pair have been sitting outside by the koi pond using their ki to act like bug zappers. Then Ranma and Ryoga one hot afternoon use their big attacks to kill a fly. Later Akane Tendo is helping Genma Saotome to fight off a horde of zombies who are after brains. They shove Genma aside as being someone they aren't interested in. Shampoo is then pursuing Ranma, leading to Ranma and Mousse jumping off a cliff, followed by Shampoo. Genma and Soun Tendo are sitting together before dinner complaining about Kasumi's cooking which is acting like viagra on them. Kasumi overhears him and kills him with a frying pan before turning on Genma. Thanks to the super soba Akane has grown a moustache and tied Ukyo Kuonji to some railway tracks. Shampoo, in a viking costume appears and rides off into the sunet with Akane, leaving Ranma to rescue Ukyo. 2 :Features no Ranma ½ material. 3 Ryoga glomps onto Akane and Ranma enters the room to see this. Before Akane can explain what is going on, Ranma pulls out a mallet and hits Akane with it. Elsewhere Shampoo is calling out for Mousse and runs to him, only to be flattened onto the floor. Mousse declares he is too busy cooking. Happosai calls Ranma a pervert, knocking Ranma down and taking away his "haul". Ukyo finds Ryoga buried in a wall after an unsuccessful battle with Ranma. She takes his bandana and puts it on, only to find herself quickly lost. When she wanders back to Nerima she finds Ryoga has opened an okonomiyaki restaurant called "Ryouga's" and cries out that this is all Akane's fault. At the Kuno Mansion Kodachi Kuno gives Sasuke his bonus pay and sends him on a weeks holiday. Thanks to Happosai, Ranma is female and topless. Tatewaki Kuno comes to her rescue by returning her top which he had beaten off Happosai. Meanwhile Kasumi is hunting a turkey with a very large blade. Then at the dojo Akane says she'll cook dinner, but Kasumi tells her that she'd let Nabiki use the kitchen before she would let Akane in there again after what happened last time. Kasumi takes out a weapon and attacks Akane. Later Ranma is finishing up dinner and wondering where Akane has gone missing to. 4 Ranma stand before three giants birds who ask if he know why he is there. He explains that it is because he helped a phoenix reach maturity. There tell him he is actually there to change the paper on the courtroom floor as it is now quite filthy. The birds decide to peck Ranma's face off and attack. Ranma awakes to find a bored Genma slapping him in the face. This is followed by a "top 20" statements from the Ranma cast of characters. 5 Kasumi declares that she has finally beaten Nabiki at Monopoly and gets up on the table to do a strange dance. Elsewhere Shampoo tells Ranma she'll squish him and stands on his foot. Ranma is then challenged by Ryoga who has a new ultimate technique which involves holding his index finger and thumb about an inch apart and hear his head so that Ranma's head appears between them, and then tapping them together as if squishing Ranma's head. Then it is an alternate universe where the curses are replaced by interpretative dance. Later Ranma states that Ryoga is jealous of his talent which would lead to an argument, only Ranma's bodyguard dissuades Ryoga from attacking as they are both on the Jerry Springer Show in an episode dedicated to "When Gay Divorces Go Bad". Then Ranma has a curse where he puts a red bow on his head and talks in a squeaky voice. Then the Nekohanten is serving chicken with 15 secret herbs and spices. Finally, a newsreader tells the top story of the day which involves a elderly Japanese man and Chinese woman hijacking a car and driving around mooning people. Notes *Each instalment is a collection of scenes with the Ranma ½ material generally featuring once in each part. FFML Posting History *1 12/08/98 *2 12/08/98 *3 12/01/99 *4 12/01/99 *1 (revision) 15/01/99 *5 02/05/99 See Also Other External Links References